Ceifero o Liberdade
by Hikari Hrair-rah
Summary: Sequel to Pax Mitsuraga, third of Luna trilogy Well folks, things have pretty much gone back to normal for our nownearsighted Rurouni and all his little friends...or have they? Why of course not! DONE!
1. New and strange events A Runaway Wagon!

Behold!

The next (and last) installment in the fantastic butchery of Rurouni Kenshin that began with LLN!

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin - I just own the stuff I make up! That's what makes this job so much fun!

* * *

It was a lovely day out. The sun was shining, birds were singing, everything was peaceful.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
…Well, almost everything. The exception was the wagon on the main road into Tokyo. It was going incredibly fast, both of the donkeys tied in front running as fast as they could with absolute disregard for the concerns of the passengers. Straight into town the cart headed, banking around corners and sending people running for their lives all over the seemingly endless noise it created.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
…  
  
Meanwhile, the Ken-tachi had just finished a nice hot meal at their favorite Akabedo restaurant. Sanosuke was grumbling.  
  
"Oh quit whining Sanosuke, you were going to have to pay for those meals one of these days!"  
  
Sanosuke glared at Kaoru while Kenshin and Yahiko laughed. Their amusement vanished as they saw the strange scene before them. A pair of thugs were terrorizing an elderly couple. They both had large swords out and although there was a crowd no one risked their necks to help.  
  
"Well, that's odd. Better go do some crowd control. You coming Kenshin?"  
  
Sanosuke cracked his knuckles in preparation for a fight and was about to attack when something especially strange happened.

.  
  
A screaming cart pulled by runaway donkeys rounded the corner and, as the crowd scattered, ran right over the thugs. Then the wagon bumped and jolted to a stop, and stopped screaming. After a moment, several people climbed out of the back. They began fretting over the wagon and donkeys as the foursome walked over. Everyone else had long since fled the presence of the mad cart and the thugs were unconscious. The passengers, all women, didn't seen to care.

.  
  
"This is the last time we ever let you drive, Utsuki!"  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know they'd panic!"  
  
"You started screaming, that makes anything run in panic! And then you wouldn't shut up!"  
  
"Give Utsuki some credit - we'd never have gotten this far in a week if she wasn't driving!"  
  
The women laughed until Kaoru tapped the one addressed as 'Utsuki' on the shoulder. Utsuki jumped and nearly screamed but the two nearest women instantly clamped their hands over her mouth while a third yelled at Kaoru.

.  
  
"Don't sneak up on Utsuki like that! She'll send our cart into the next city!"  
  
"Well, sorry about your stupid friend's screaming! I just wanted to ask if you were okay!"

.  
  
While Kaoru and the woman began yelling back and forth at each other, the two that were keeping Utsuki from screaming let go of her mouth and calmly introduced themselves to Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sanosuke.  
  
"Sorry about Hanna, she's just anti-social."  
  
"Yeah, and Utsuki's a freak of nature. Did we run over your thugs?"  
  
The thugs, by this point, had gotten up and weren't too happy.

.  
  
"We got run over by a bunch of women! You little brawds are gonna hear from our boss about this!"  
  
"Yeah, he'll show you why you shouldn't mess with the Kutaboro Group!"  
  
They ran off.

.  
  
"The Kutaboro Group? That criminal gang from up north? I didn't know they'd gone this far south yet…" Sanosuke said slowly, a frown growing on his features.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"For these guys, it is. They don't take well to being insulted, and being run over by a donkey cart full of women is one of the most insulting things there is."  
  
"Not to mention the freakiest," Yahiko whispered and Kenshin tried not to laugh.


	2. New friends Lovely Flower Dancers Sakura

Hmm. Not much interest for this one, I guess.

Oh well, its perfectly understandable. This time of year, everyone's in school, and fanfiction is distracting.

Therefore, let me continue in the authoress's never-ending quest to take up all that remains of your free time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Eventually, the entire group went back to the dojo, cart and all. There they were properly introduced. Utsuki lead things off.  
  
"We're the Sakura Dancers! We travel all over and perform! This is Hanna -"  
  
The one that had been yelling at Kaoru stuck her tongue out. She was the exact same height as Kaoru, with light brown hair and dark eyes.  
  
"She has a bit of a temper. This is Nadeshiko -"  
  
One of the women that had stopped Utsuki from screaming bowed politely. She was tall, had black hair and gray eyes.  
  
"And that's her twin sister Yukito -"  
  
The other gagger bowed politely as well. She looked absolutely identical to Nashidesko.  
  
"I'm Utsuki, of course!"  
  
Utsuki giggled. She was a few inches taller then Hanna, had brownish-blond hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"And over there by the donkeys is our youngest member, Kaze!"  
  
A girl who was just an inch shorter then Kenshin looked over from where she was tending to the donkeys. She was dressed in a long cloak of some heavy material, hiding her features from sight. Yahiko was close enough to catch the barest glimpse of her eyes as she went back to what she was doing.  
  
He blinked, then decided he must have been mistaken.  
  
People didn't have pink eyes, after all…  
  
…  
  
"Dinnertime! Dig in everybody!"  
  
"Yeah, dig a grave. What do you put in this stuff, poison?"  
  
Hanna smirked as Kaoru glared. Utsuki, Yukito, and Nadeshiko bore identical expressions of 'We-know-better-then-to-say-anything'. Sanosuke and Yahiko put on expressions of noble suffering as they started eating Kaoru's cooking. Dr. Genzai, Ayami, and Suzume just watched. After Kaoru received some more taunting from Hanna, everyone started eating.  
  
The dancing group had been invited to stay at the dojo until they found a place of their own, something that hadn't gone well with either Kaoru or Hanna. Kenshin smiled through his food at the pair's antics. Then he noticed that Kaze, who was seated next to him, wasn't eating. She was still wearing her heavy cloak too. Apparently Kenshin wasn't the only one that noticed.  
  
"Kaze-chan, you can take off your cloak now," Yukito said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, and eat something. Kaoru-san's cooking is really…uh…_unique_, just the way you like it!"  
  
Kaze didn't seem inclined to follow the request of either twin. Finally, an annoyed Hanna snapped at her.  
  
"Oh just take off the damn thing, we're leaving soon if that's what you care about!"  
  
This got the attention of everyone. Very reluctantly, Kaze pulled the cloak back from over her head. Against the dark cloth, Kaze's strange white hair and shockingly pale skin stood out vividly. Her eyes were the same shade of red as Kenshin's hair, and her expression was a carefully composed blank. Kenshin recognized that look - he'd worn it often enough himself. But why would she?  
  
An uncomfortable silence was hanging heavily over the room, until Yahiko decided to break it.  
  
"It look's like Kaze figured out what Kaoru **really** puts in this stuff - ow!"  
  
Kaoru carefully stowed her bokken back wherever she kept it for such occasions as everyone laughed at the giant lump on Yahiko's head. The expression on Kaze's face lightened, and she hesitantly reached for her bowl and chopsticks. She took an experimental bite, and Kaoru looked over at her expectantly. The reaction was nothing like anyone would have predicted.  
  
"This is…really good!"  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko face-faulted.  
  
Kaze finished the portion in her bowl very quickly, and so Kenshin gave her some more. They then began eating at the same quick rate, both looking very happy.  
  
"You really like it Kaze?" Hanna asked cautiously.  
  
"It's almost as good as yours!"  
  
This time everyone face-faulted.  
.

.  
The next morning, the dojo was full of hustle and bustle. In a sort of undeclared competition, Kaoru was drilling Yahiko while Hanna was drilling Utsuki, Yukito, and Nadeshiko. Kenshin finished hanging the laundry and looked around the dojo to find that Ayami and Suzume had discovered the donkeys. Both of them were sitting on one that was calmly ignoring their presence.  
  
"Now how did you get up there?"  
  
"That nice lady helped us!"  
  
"Nice lady!"  
  
Kenshin looked where they were pointing to see Kaze sitting in the shade under a tree, fiddling with something. She had her heavy cloak on again and was studiously ignoring everything around her.  
  
"Ken-niichan play with us!"  
  
"Ken-niichan come play!"  
  
Kenshin helped Ayami and Suzume off the donkey, who seemed rather grateful for it. But instead of playing with Ayami and Suzume, Kenshin had a burst of inspiration.  
  
"Hanna-dono and the other nice ladies are practicing dancing; why don't you see if they want some help?"  
  
"Dancing! Hurray!"  
  
"Yoshi!"  
  
Kenshin smiled as Ayami and Suzume headed off. That would keep the two of them interested for a day at least. Not many people knew it but playing tag with those two could get pretty tiring.  
.

.  
Especially when they insisted you were It every time and that you had to wear a blindfold no matter what large and potentially sharp and pointy objects were in the way.  
.

.  
Now, was there anything else that needed to be done? Not seeing any immediate chores nearby Kenshin leaned back against the donkey and sighed contentedly. The donkey gave him a weird look.  
  
Had he been paying more attention to his surroundings, Kenshin might have noticed he was being watching with the same utmost scrutiny that a cat used on its next meal…  
  
…


	3. Dancing and delights White Rememberances

Even though no one seems to be reading this, still I will update it!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
Claimer: I own the Sakura Dancers!

* * *

…  
  
"We got a place! We got a place!"  
  
Yukito yelled and waved a piece of paper as she raced back into the dojo later that afternoon. When Hanna had finally allowed the dancers to take a break, Yukito had taken off to try and find a house. It hadn't looked very likely she'd find a place for five women and two donkeys, but apparently it was easier then they thought.  
  
"You did it? Guys, Yukito found a place! She did it!"  
  
"As if there were any doubts," Yukito said proudly.  
  
"I doubted it," Hanna said to no one. They ignored her.  
  
"The man I bought it from said we can move in first thing tomorrow!"  
  
"You're leaving already?"  
  
Kaoru sounded disappointed. Utsuki giggled.  
  
"Don't worry, we would never leave without giving a good-bye performance for our new friends! Right girls?"  
  
"I dunno, Hanna the Drill Sergeant just wore our feet to powder, I don't think we can do it tonight Utsuki…"  
  
"Never fear! I'll get something worked out! Just be ready by curtain time!"  
  
Utsuki giggled again. .  
.  
.  
"Okay, is everybody here?"  
  
Utsuki looked over tonight's audience. Mister Kenshin, Mister Sanosuke, Kaoru-san, and Cute Little Yahiko (as the entire dancing group had dubbed him) were seated but Dr. Genzai was still looking for something. Finally, he sat down as well and the show could begin.  
  
"Due to technical difficulties, tonight's main dance is a little different then our usual performances. May I present the two newest honorary members of the Sakura Dancers, Ayami and Suzume!"  
  
Everyone applauded as the two little girls walked out to center stage, dressed in the costumes Utsuki had finished making for them less then an hour ago. Dr. Genzai clapped the loudest for his granddaughters. On cue, Yukito and Nadeshiko began playing background music, and Utsuki lead the young performers through a simple dance she had taught them. It was a big hit, and it took a while before Utsuki could get their attention again.  
  
"Well, now that the main part of the show is over, Kaze will be doing a little solo performance to wrap things up! Ready when you are Kaze-chan!"  
  
Slowly, Kaze entered the stage. She had on a white outfit, with brass decorations designed to look like real gold topping it off.  
  
'That girl does love the color white. And not doing anything. I can't believe she agreed to dance tonight, usually it takes a really huge crowd to get her onstage…'  
  
In her hands Kaze held what looked like a thick white pole in her hands. It was topped off by some brass contraption that jangled whenever it moved. Kaze's own invention, as was the dance she was about to perform.  
  
The room went very quiet as Kaze began.  
  
…  
  
First, a slow but large circle with the brass-topped stick, shaking it purposely to create some background noise. Then some quick strokes, up and down, ending with one going horizontal right at Kaze's eye level.  
  
As she began moving around the stage, Kenshin couldn't figure out why he thought this was so familiar. The way Kaze holding the stick…it was almost like one would hold a sword, so maybe his ability to predict moves was interfering? But it was more like he had seen someone go through this entire sequence once before.  
  
'I believe I would have remembered meeting the Sakura Dancers before. How unusual…'  
  
Kaze's dance came to an artfully designed conclusion, and she bowed and hurried away to the sound of loud applause. Utsuki, who had seated herself next to Kenshin to watch the performance, sighed loud enough to draw his attention.  
  
"Is something wrong, Utsuki-dono?"  
  
"Oh, not really…"  
  
Kenshin gave Utsuki a look, and she giggled nervously.  
  
"Well, Kaze-chan is like that after every performance. Whenever we can get her to perform…it's such a shame, she's so talented. Even more then Hanna-chan, although she'd never admit to it," Utsuki added.  
  
"She seems very shy, that she does."  
  
"Yes, well…she'll have to lose the shyness pretty soon, because we're going to be staying in Tokyo for quite a while! I'd better go help Yukito-chan pack up now," Utsuki finished, and as she walked away Kenshin was tackled by an overexcited Ayami and Suzume and forgot all about his earlier concerns. 


	4. Days spent together Surprises for two

(blinks at seeing only one review)  
  
Oh well, one is better than none, right?  
  
Disclaimer: authoress does not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Claimer: authoress owns Sakura Dancers and other made-up stuff

* * *

"Remind me why we decided to live in this town again?"  
  
"Will you at least try and be nice for once in your life Hanna-chan! That nice Mister Sanosuke and Cute Little Yahiko came all the way across Tokyo to invite us, the least you can do is be polite!"  
  
"Hanna? Nice? Polite? Give it up Utsuki, Hanna wouldn't be nice or polite to save her own life!"  
  
Yukito laughed as Hanna growled. In their cozy little home all the way on the far side of town from their dojo friends, the Sakura Dancers were all getting prepped to go to a special celebration being held in the Kamiya Dojo. Apparently, Kaoru's birthday was today, and so Sanosuke and Yahiko had conspired to throw Kaoru a surprise party.  
  
"I hope she doesn't walk in on her surprise," Nadeshiko said as she packed all the supplies they were going to bring with them.  
  
"Don't worry, Cute Little Yahiko set Kaoru-chan up on a day-trip with Mister Kenshin! He doesn't know about the party so he can't tell her, and Mister Sanosuke threatened to break his sword over his head if they came back early!"  
  
Hanna, Nadeshiko, and Yukito sighed, while Utsuki blinked, wondering what that was all about. Kaze sat half in-half out of the doorway to the room, neither helping the others, nor getting in their way either. Even in private, Kaze was just not an expressive person. Utsuki figured it was a teenager thing and was determined to break Kaze out of her self-made funk.  
  
"So Kaze-chan, ready to go? We need to get there early in order to decorate!"  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Utsuki blinked, then followed Kaze's gaze to the strip of sunlight that peeked through the door.  
  
"Oh, I forgot! Gomen nasai Kaze-chan! What I meant to say, when you can leave the house, will you be ready to get to the dojo before Mister Kenshin brings Kaoru-chan back?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"We'll walk, since its such a nice day," Yukito declared as she slide the door wide open.  
  
"Can we just get this over with already? I can't believe I'm spending today helping that annoying little brat," Hanna could be heard grumbling as the other four women left.  
  
"Ah, you know you really like Kaoru-chan deep down inside," Utsuki said.  
  
Nadeshiko and Yukito's laughter echoed on the breeze.  
  
Now that she was finally alone, Kaze let a ghost of a smile linger on her features as she got up and headed into another room.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kenshin blinked at his companion, who was doing something very inexplicable. Kaoru-dono had been acting very strangely shy all day, ever since Yahiko had suggested - with a lot of knowing looks from Sanosuke backing him up - that the two of them spend the day together.  
  
He had just mentioned how both Sanosuke and Yahiko had seemed very determined to make them spend the day together and Kaoru-dono was laughing rather hysterically. Kenshin couldn't figure out what was so funny.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She managed to get a grip on her laughter. She was still giggling a bit as she spoke.  
  
"Sanosuke and Yahiko…they were trying to set us up together…ha ha ha!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes nearly bugged all the way out of his head when that sank through. Sure, maybe he liked Kaoru…a lot…a very large amount of lot in fact…but Yahiko and Sanosuke had tried to set them up together? If there were any more romantically-blind people in the world than them, Kenshin hadn't met them.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Well, I think it was sweet of them, actually," Kaoru mused aloud. "A very unusual birthday present: One day alone with you…"  
  
"It's your birthday today, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She glared at him, but instead of whaling away with a fist or her Bokken she smiled.  
  
"Hai, it is."  
  
"Then, Happy Birthday Kaoru-dono."  
  
The two of them were standing by the river watching the water go by. The sun was threatening to set and so they began heading back to the dojo. Kenshin hoped they were late enough for Sanosuke to accept - that sword threat had been a little extreme and completely possible.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As they walked further, they came across a donkey being lead by none other then Kaze. Whether she was surprised to see them or not wasn't clear.  
  
"Kaze-dono! What brings you to this part of town?"  
  
"Utsuki told me to get out of the house and run errands…I was on my way back now…"  
  
"Well, it's getting late. Why don't you stay at the dojo tonight Kaze-san? Your house is a good ways away from here after all."  
  
Kaze seemed very amused as she adjusted her dark cloak.  
  
"Well, if you insist Kaoru-san…"  
  
There was a streak of lazy humor in her voice that the other two couldn't figure out. Still, they headed for the dojo together, Kaze giving non-committal single word replies to all other questions until they reached the gate. Kaoru and Kenshin headed in first, pushing the door open wide so Kaze could bring her donkey in after her. The place was strangely quiet and eerily empty inside.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Until…  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
A whole lot of people leaped out of hiding, while Kaoru nearly had a heart attack and Kenshin started choking as Kaoru grabbed him a little too tightly around the neck in her fright. All of the dojo's residents, the Sakura Dancers, and most of Kaoru's friends from around town were all laughing and wishing her a happy birthday. Yahiko in particular was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"So…today was just so you guys could set this all up for me? I can't believe it!"  
  
Kaoru, dragging Kenshin along helplessly as she hadn't realized that she still had him in a choke hold, headed straight for her party.  
  
… 


	5. Dark gifts from Kutaboro Return of a ter...

Okay, those few of you that are reading this fic -  
.  
.  
.  
This chapter jacks the rating up to PG-13. Blood, gore, and a dead - nah, that would be spoiling. Just don't blame me if you read this and then start suffering nightmares or stuff like that.  
.  
.  
.  
Authoress does not own: Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Authoress does own: The Sakura Dancers and the Kutaboro Group  
.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
…  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The pair of thugs quaked in fear as their leader slammed his cup of sake down in anger. The cup shattered into pieces from the force of impact, but their boss was too unhappy to care.  
  
"If this is some sort of prank, I can assure you it is not at all amusing! Well?"  
  
"Go-Gomen," they whimpered, "But he was standing right the-there, and - AGH!"  
  
One of the other men lounging nearby yanked his now bloody axe from the now-headless thugs' necks, while the one in charge fumed.  
  
"Grr - That one is like a damned COCKROACH…"  
  
Then he paused, and smirked.  
  
"Such infestations really must be eradicated promptly…and the Kutaboro Group is the perfect band of exterminators to get the job done…"  
  
"Your orders, Hiiruzaga-sama?" asked another one of the lounging men, one that sported a pair of katana strapped on his back.  
  
"Pack up and head for Tokyo. It's only a few hours away by boat…and there's going to be so much blood to plan in the meanwhile…" .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"What a wonderful birthday that was," Kaoru giggled to herself as she stretched out in the tub the next day.  
  
"A surprise party…and I got to have Kenshin to myself for the entire day as well…"  
  
Kaoru blushed and giggled again. She was still in very high spirits after she finished her bath and started for her room to change into her training clothes…which was why the nasty little surprise she found on the dojo's front step was much more horrifying than it would have been otherwise.  
  
Not that it would have been fun to look at otherwise, of course.  
  
Everyone within a four-block radius could hear Kaoru's shrill, horrified shriek. Kenshin and Yahiko, who had been running errands while Kaoru was having her bath, were only one block away and bolted back home to see what the matter was. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was a cat.  
  
A dead cat. .  
.  
.  
.  
Not just any dead cat, though…  
  
Someone had gone out of their way to find a small cat with mostly bright red fur. The defenseless animal had been stabbed repeatedly, before being gutted alive, and its eyes had been cruelly hacked into bloody sockets of mincemeat. The cat's killers had stabbed the murdering weapon - a thin dagger - into the cat's body, and tied to the bloody weapon was a note. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yahiko took one good look at the dead feline and promptly bolted for the nearest place to puke. Kaoru, who had latched onto Kenshin upon his arrival, looked extremely green herself.  
  
Kenshin couldn't see the cat particularly well, of course, but he felt less nauseated than the other two anyway. He suspected it was partly because of experience, but that was unimportant right now. It was a long while before he could convince Kaoru to go ahead and get dressed, and while she was changing, he grabbed one of the old, hole-filled blankets and wrapped the cat's body in it.  
  
It was only later, after Sanosuke had come by demanding an explanation - attracted by Kaoru's scream - that they even looked at the note. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The note's message was very simple.  
  
'Recover from THIS,' it said. And it was signed, 'Master Kutaboro.' .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Sano started off the evening's discussion with, "But if the entire Kutaboro group is out to kill somebody, then that somebody has this unfortunate tendency to end up dead. Sorry Kenshin."  
  
"But that's AWFUL!" Utsuki yelped, as if that would somehow change everything back towards the better.  
  
The Sakura Dancers had made a hasty trip across town after receiving the news. It was a sensible visit as they were most likely in danger as well - those thugs from the Kutaboro Group had been run over by their cart, after all.  
  
Kaze, as was usual for her, was sitting in a corner away from the others and their animated conversation. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"So, was it the Kutaboro Group that sent that guy to try and kill Kenshin before?" Yahiko wondered - pretty much to himself because nobody was actually listening to him.  
  
Except for their ever-perceptive Rurouni, of course.  
  
"I don't believe that was the case," Kenshin answered, thinking back to that battle months ago - and even calling a battle was sort of stretching things, "He seemed to be coming after me for a personal reason, that he was."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do? Sit around waiting for the Kutaboro Group to find us so this guy can try whacking off Kenshin again?" Yahiko asked. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hanna seemed to have realized something at this point, because she suddenly started swearing in what sounded like Dutch.  
  
"And the reason for your uncle's wagon to be so promiscuous with a chicken is…?" Yukito asked her after Hanna finished with all the Dutch cursing she could think of.  
  
"If they knew exactly where to leave a dead cat, then they know we're all in one place right now," Hanna growled, "How much you want to bet that they're all standing outside at this very moment?" .  
.  
.  
.  
There was a loud thud sound, as part of one of the dojo walls suddenly decided to grow a large spear.  
  
"I don't take no sucker bets," Sano grumbled as they all jumped to their feet.  
  
… 


	6. Attack in the night Dojo under siege

Maybe I should change the name of this fic to something in Latin, like the other two. Perhaps people just don't realize that this is a sequel to them.  
  
Ah well, whatever. Time for new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: see last chapter  
  
Claimer: Also see last chapter

* * *

.  
…  
  
There was a bunch of guys in the dojo yard. At least a dozen regular - albeit really tough-looking - assorted thug-types were standing in front of what looked like five extremely tough-looking thug-types.  
  
Behind them was their leader, but he wasn't in clear view and it was past sunset already. Kenshin hid his annoyance at the continued weakness in his eyesight, especially since he wanted to get a good look at the man in charge. To see if the face in his memory matched this one.  
  
Although the voice was still the same, as far as he could hear.  
  
"Although there is only one of you that has earned my complete and utter hatred here," said the leader of the Kutaboro from his position in the back of the group, "It is with great regret that I must order the deaths of all of you tonight, for aiding him. Just remember that you brought this upon yourself."  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"And just who do you think you are," Hanna yelled right back, "Who gave you the right to say who gets to live or die, you hood-wearing little pansy!?!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Instead of dignifying that with a response, the mysterious leader of the Kutaboro Group ordered the twelve regular thugs to attack. Sensing easy targets, they lunged for the Sakura Dancers first. Hanna, Nadeshiko, and Yukito had enough of their wits left to them to turn and run away from their attackers, but Utsuki was paralyzed by fear and didn't move.  
  
"Get going before you're sushi!" Hanna bellowed at the other dancer.  
  
"I-I can't," Utsuki whimpered, "I'm t-too scared…"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
One of the thugs raised his sword over Utsuki's head, ready to kill. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. Utsuki fell down, right on her rear end, and started screaming as loudly as she could.  
  
And as all the Sakura Dancers knew far too well, that was WAY damn loud.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" shrieked Utsuki.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was like a siren going off - and Utsuki barely paused to inhale before screaming again. And again and again and again and even more after that, all just as loud as the first one had been.  
  
The twelve attackers hesitated, half-deafened by the commotion. Unfortunately for them, the Sakura Dancers had come to the dojo in their donkey-cart. And the donkeys, hearing Utsuki's wails, decided that now was the perfect time to panic and bolted for the dojo's main gate.  
  
In between the donkeys and the safety they sought were twelve confused guys with swords. Once the donkeys had gotten the cart out the gate and were headed back for the dancers' house on the other side of Tokyo, there remained twelve unconscious guys with swords lying all over the ground, very much trampled on.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Utsuki, who screamed with her eyes shut, didn't notice the amazing victory she had just created and therefore didn't stop screaming for another five minutes, when Yukito and Nadeshiko both grabbed her and clamped their hands over her mouth. Then there was a full minute of sweet, glorious silence.  
  
"Are anyone else's ears ringing!?" Yahiko loudly asked, rubbing his ears.  
  
"What?!" Sano yelled back, ears also ringing, "Stop mumbling, Yahiko!"  
  
"What'd you say?! I'll show you a bumbling miko!" Yahiko yelled, jumping on Sano and administering his usual fang-chewing treatment to the other's head.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Luckily, the remaining Kutaboro also needed time to recover their hearing, and so when Yahiko and Sano were ready to fight the same enemy again, it was just in time.  
  
"So much for those fools," said one of the five extremely tough-looking thugs that remained, "You won't defeat us so easily, vermin! We are the Kutaboro Elite!"  
  
"Goody for you guys," Yahiko said, raising his shinai.  
  
Kaoru also readied her bokken, and Sano cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Three against five, their battle kicked off less than a minute later.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Leaving only the Kutaboro's leader to face off against Kenshin.  
  
"I'm actually a little amazed that you're still alive, Battousai," the man laughed, unsheathing his katana.  
  
"I will not fight you again," Kenshin replied, hands remaining at his sides and away from the Sakabatou, "What would killing me prove? Would it resurrect those whose deaths you blame me with?"  
  
"Of course not," the man spat, "Don't be ridiculous. I hate you for murdering my father, but your death will also correct the grievous insult and curse that killing him placed on my family."  
  
"A curse?" Kenshin asked, his eyes widening.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He heard the sound of footsteps. The man had just moved about three steps to the left, Kenshin belatedly realized, and turned to face his opponent. But the man had already seen the rurouni's slip and started to laugh.  
  
"What do you know…so I DID manage to blind you last time! I'll just make certain that the REST of your senses are gone before I kill you," the man promised.  
  
He lunged, Kenshin parrying the blow at the very last instant. For a few moments they fought, katana clashing against Sakabatou as they tried to gauge each other's ability. Much to Kenshin's dismay, if anything his mysterious opponent was stronger now than he'd been before.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But before the leader of the Kutaboro Group could press his advantage, something long and white flung itself at them. The two swordsmen leapt away from each other and stared at the big white pole thing that was now standing upright in the ground between them.  
  
'I've seen this pole before,' Kenshin realized in shock.  
  
"Who dared to throw this?" his opponent growled.  
  
"I did, Juuga Hiiruzaga," came a cold voice from behind and to the right of Kenshin.  
  
The man - apparently named Juuga Hiiruzaga - looked towards the voice's owner and turned scarlet in a sudden fit of rage. Kenshin turned and was very much surprised to see that the one who had spoken was none other than Kaze.  
  
… 


	7. Revelations at last Kutaboro defeated

.  
Yay! I have a loyal fan!  
.  
.  
.  
...Just hope they're still loyal after the big gap between chapters...(gulp)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
.  
.  
Claimer: Plotline, Kutaboro Group, and Sakura Dancers belong to me!  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
…  
  
"YOU!" Juuga nearly screamed the word, making all the other fights on the grounds grind to a halt as the others tried to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"Yes," Kaze replied calmly, "Me."  
  
.  
.  
.  
"Um, Kaze…" Yukito spoke up from behind Kenshin, where she and the other Sakura Dancers were standing, "…How exactly do you know this man?"  
  
.  
.  
Kaze ignored her companion's question, instead sending a freezing glare right at Juuga. Her ice-cold rage was equally matched by his red-hot fury.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in my presence, girl," Juuga snarled.  
  
"I'm only supposed to give you one chance to surrender and accept punishment," Kaze replied.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"NO!" Juuga roared. "I finally have HIM in front of me, and I'm going to kill him!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
Kenshin blinked when he realized that he was being wildly gestured at.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"And when he's gone, you'll finally be as well - you accursed demon's spawn!"  
  
"Do you always call yourself such things," Kaze wondered aloud, "Father?"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"FATHER?!" Just about all the dojo defenders yelled in shock.  
  
Utsuki was prevented from shouting by Yukito and Nadeshiko, who didn't want any repeats of her earlier screaming fit. And Kenshin was too speechless to say anything.  
  
.  
.  
"Kaze is the daughter of this freaked-out nutcase?!"  
  
.  
.  
"THAT CREATURE WAS NEVER MY CHILD!" Juuga roared back at Yahiko.  
  
.  
.  
"Because the Battousai defeated a master of my family's invincible style, we were cursed with this THING instead of a child! But once I redeem our family name by destroying him, everything will return to normal," Juuga declared in a slightly more normal voice.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"Father, once again you are raving," Kaze said with a shake of her head.  
  
Kaze seemed to be the only one dealing with this even remotely well.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"You have mocked me by that title for the last time," Juuga said, his voice suddenly going quiet and sinister, "But when my elite warriors have finished with you…"  
  
The four of the elite Kutaboro still up on their feet moved towards Kaze. She picked up her pole and waited for them to approach her. And Kenshin suddenly had the urge to back up, which he decided to obey.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A hidden seam popped open and a sheathed katana fell out of Kaze's pole. She tossed the pole aside and drew her sword. And Kenshin, who was close enough to see the sword perfectly, blinked. It wasn't a katana…or at least, it wasn't a katana anymore. The sharp edge had been beaten dull, and the dull edge had been crudely sharpened up.  
  
.  
.  
.  
It wasn't a Sakabatou at all…not like Arai Shaku's Sakabatou anyway…but it was close enough.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You'll be wishing you had a real sword when we get through with you," the thugs growled as they continued to advance.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Exactly what I was about to say," Kaze calmly replied, assuming a battle-ready stance.  
  
It was the exact position that she had started her one-person dance from, in that demonstration all those nights ago.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The thugs lunged. One had a giant axe, and another had a pair of katana. The other two had various other weaponry, but they all moved with the experience of many battles. Kaze avoided their attacks, parried them, counterattacked them, and performed every single move flawlessly. It was exactly the same moves of her solo dance, speeded up and with a real sword.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And something that had been bothering Kenshin for the last four months finally fell into place.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
The style that Kaze used - and that her father as well - was not a fighting style at all. It was a DANCE. Kenshin had never fought against a dancing sword style in his entire life before Kaze's father attacked him.  
  
.  
.  
Their style had been undefeated for generations because like Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, the dancer could control the pace of their battles. And like his own Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, the dancer danced to their own wickedly fast beat.  
  
.  
.  
.  
The intent of every other style Kenshin was familiar had been to kill - save Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, of course - but in this style the goal was not death or even victory. The goal was merely to dance, with death being a just side-effect…a side-effect countered by altering a regular katana into a harmless reversed-bladed Sakabatou.  
  
.  
.  
The cracking of bone corrected Kenshin's thought: it was an ALMOST harmless reverse-bladed Sakabatou.  
  
.  
.  
.  
And the four that Kaze fought had never stood even the slightest chance of victory. They were unconscious on the ground within minutes, and all that remained against her was her father.  
  
"Who did you steal our style from, demon?" he demanded as he raised his katana.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Grandmother instructed me," Kaze replied, still eerily calm. "As she instructed Mother…who taught the same rudiments that Grandfather knew to you."  
  
Juuga attacked. And when he and his daughter fought, it was obvious which of them was a better dancer. Their battle was lightning-fast, and Juuga soon backed off, realizing his defeat was imminent within minutes.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
That didn't stop him from suddenly flinging his katana right at Kenshin's head as hard as he possibly could. The sword shot through the air, a deadly metal arrow, and Kenshin barely had enough time to draw his Sakabatou in an attempt to block.  
  
.  
.  
.  
Battou-jutsu was fast enough that Kenshin's block was successful; unfortunately, when he blocked the blade, the hilt whipped around and impacted right between Kenshin's eyes with a sharp 'THWACK!' sound.  
  
… 


	8. Light shines bright Happy endings

Attention, all those of you who have been reading my fic!  
.  
(Including the miniscule amount of you that have been reviewing it...but I digress...)  
.  
I now have the honor of presenting to you... (insert drumroll here)...THE FINAL CHAPTER!  
.  
.  
Yayy! Or not. Whatever - just enjoy the end of my fic already!  
.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
.  
Claimer: I own Sakura Dancers, Kutaboro Group, the dancing Sword style (am too lazy to think of a name for it) and other wonderful madeupables!  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
…  
  
.  
.  
Kenshin Himura was seeing stars.  
  
.  
.  
.  
As soon as the hilt had hit him, flashing lights had started appearing in Kenshin's vision. Now his eyes were starting to really ache, almost as much as they had when he'd first discovered their impairment.  
  
.  
.  
.  
…Well, that was weird…for a second Kenshin could have sworn that everything had briefly into focus again…and then his vision did it again, but for a bit longer this time…and then it came into focus and stayed in focus.  
  
.  
.  
.  
He sat up, surrounded by worried friends, and blinked.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, "Are…Are you okay?"  
  
.  
.  
.  
"…I can...see…"  
  
.  
.  
.  
Kenshin's voice was very quiet. He half-expected that saying it would undo whatever had fixed his eyes. But they were fine.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Your eyes are all better?! Oh Kenshin, I'm so happy for you!" Kaoru squealed, springing onto the rurouni with a death-grip/hug.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"Oro!" he squeaked as he temporarily lost the ability to breathe.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"What do you know, all we needed to do to fix Kenshin's eyes was to hit him in the face with a sword," Yahiko said.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Kenshin, if your eyes need anymore adjustment," Sano said with a grin, "I'll be more than happy to help ya…"  
  
.  
.  
"No…thank…you," Kenshin wheezed around Kaoru's hug of suffocation.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"What a busy night for you all," Dr. Genzai said as he finished examining Kenshin the next day, "All that noise, fighting a criminal organization…but the good news is that your eyes are now completely healthy, Kenshin. Whatever was knocked out of place is now back where it belongs."  
  
.  
.  
.  
"Yeah, and the Kutaboro Group's all been arrested," Sano said, watching the whole procedure, "Including that crazy whacked-out leader of theirs. That sounds like a perfect reason to go out and celebrate! Hey Kenshin, feel up to a little bit of gambling?"  
  
.  
.  
.  
"Gambling was outlawed by the Meiji government years ago, that it was Sanosuke," Kenshin replied, but the ex-fighter-for-hire was not deterred by this information.  
  
.  
.  
.  
Protesting - although not really very much - Kenshin was pulled out to the dojo gate by Sano, who was eager to start (hopefully) winning lots of cash. But in front of the gate was a familiar donkey cart, filled with familiar faces.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Well, we're moving on," Nadeshiko said to them, "We already said goodbye to Kaoru-chan and Cute Little Yahiko, so sayonara Mister Sanosuke and Mister Kenshin!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
"You're leaving already?" Sano asked.  
  
"Kaze's finally going to introduce us to her grandmamma," Utsuki said, cheerfully oblivious to Kaze's presence less than two feet away, "We're all hoping to learn a few new dance moves!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
"I have to tell Grandmother about Father," Kaze explained, which happened to be the most outgoing thing they had heard from her since the day they'd met the Sakura Dancers.  
  
"Well…see ya when we see ya, I guess," Sano said, and the two of them watched as the donkey-cart began rolling away.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It hadn't gotten too far when Utsuki's voice rang out.  
  
.  
.  
.  
"SPIDER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
The donkeys bolted, and the screaming donkey-cart faded into the distance on the very same road from whence it had came. Kenshin and Sanosuke both blinked and then sighed, before turning and continuing on their way to the Ruffian Row for some quality time with Sano's gambling buddies.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(DA END, YA'LL!)  



End file.
